Underestimate
by SukiChan12
Summary: In a series of unfortunate events, Pan finally gets to prove her worth to to the Thunder God who unknowingly holds her heart, and Thor finally reveals to his Lady that she holds his heart as well.


**So, I got this weird idea for a story, involving an odd couple I've been juggling around inside my head. Ever since I saw Avengers, this couple has been bouncing around in my head like an angry swarm of bees. Excuse me if it's bad; it's my first attempt at something so out of the ordinary. Enjoy the fic. Please note: Jane Foster does not exist in this fic.**

"It's been an hour… she's not coming." Bra mumbled, rubbing her round belly. Goten wrapped an arm around her comfortingly. Gohan and Videl shared a glance. Ever since Pan got this brand new, hush-hush, high paying job, she'd been dropping off of the radar more and more, sometimes going missing for months on end. They tried to find out more about her job, but she refused to tell them about it; making excuses that she had to make a phone call or meet someone for an important document. They felt like they didn't even know their daughter anymore, and it hurt Videl so much. Bra, her very best friend since childhood, had been counting on her to be there for her baby shower, and, once again, she was MIA. "Let's just cut the cake and get on with this." Bra said sadly, moving to her feet. Goten helped her up, giving his brother and sister in law a curious glance. They shrugged, feeling ashamed that even they didn't know where their only child was.

_Meanwhile, high above Capsule Corp, on a Helicarrier* _Pan's POV

_I can't believe I have to miss out on Bra's baby shower because of this, _I thought harshly as I tried desperately to find a large enough area to combat the Hulk. The green behemoth lumbered after me, roaring angrily. I was the first moving target he could settle his eyes on after an invention exploded in his face rather violently in the lab. _Where the hell is that hammer-slinging hunk of man when I need him? _Suddenly, a large hand grasped the back of my uniform and threw me across the wide space I'd just found. I flared into Super Saiyan, inwardly praising Dende that there was a ki shield around the Helicarrier, or my whole family would be wondering what the hell I was doing up in the air, fighting the friggin Hulk. I rebounded off of the wall and tackled him, sending us rolling across the space, slamming into several crates.

"_Lady Pan!" And the hammer-slinging hunk has graced us with his presence. _I shot him a small grin, "Glad to see you've joined us, Thunder," and wheezed as the monster's fist hit me in my abdomen, taking all of my air. That hit should've killed me instantly, but I was no human. "Lady Pan, you shouldn't be combating Bruce in this state! You could be injured or killed." I froze, and the Hulk took that opportunity to backhand me through three steel walls. _Who the hell does he think handles Bruce on his bad days while he's off playing Prince on Asgard? Tony? _Somewhere in the back of my mind, I remembered he'd never seen me _really _get down and dirty. I hadn't been an Avenger during the debacle in New York. He's only seen me in simple, human, hand-to-hand combat situations. Regardless, I was angry. _How dare he _make a reference that I'm a weak and defenseless human woman? No offense to Natasha, though, but his blatant disregard of my skills and strength made me see red_. He thinks I'm defenseless and weak? Well, Panny, time to prove him wrong. _With a piercing cry, I powered up to my fullest, Super Saiyan 2, and flew full throttle towards the two males locked in battle, determined to prove my worth as a warrior. I didn't calculate the giant window behind them…

There was a crash, and the three of us were falling in a writhing mass of giant green, muscular limbs, smaller, still muscular, tanned limbs, and my tiny, in comparison, femininely muscular limbs. I was too focused on proving Thunder wrong, so I didn't realize we were about to crash Bra's baby shower until it was too late…

_Planet side_

Bra screamed as a large, rippling object crashed into the ground barely ten feet from her, creating a large crater. Goten grasped his wife and moved her into the house. The male fighters; plus 18, powered up, creeping towards the crater cautiously. A loud roar ripped through the area as a large green man threw two smaller people away from him, his green eyes landing on the men facing him. Suddenly, a small golden missile hit him square in the chest, sending him sprawling. "Who was that?" Krillin asked, realizing that the small thing was a person. "I don't know…" Gohan whispered, hearing the Hulk roar as whoever the person was pounded on him. "You fool; don't you sense their ki? That's your own brat fighting that monster!" Vegeta snapped. "What?" Gohan focused his ki and gasped, "It is Panny!" There was a loud, pain filled screech from Pan as the Hulk grasped her fist mid-punch and squeezed, crushing the appendage.

"Lady Pan!" Everyone watched the Thunder God charge into the battle to assist Pan. "Dammit, Thunder, I don't need your help!" She yelled, "This was my job while you were off, frolicking on Asgard, so move aside!" Goten voiced what everyone had pieced together, "Pan's an Avenger?" they easily recognized them from the war in New York a few years back, but it was kind of shocking to see the super heroes in the back yard, crashing Bra's baby shower.

**(A/N: Pan's 25. Bra's 26. Goten's 35, and Trunks is 36.)**

Pan's POV

I growled as I shook my mangled hand out and leapt high in the air to catch Bruce in the nose with a roundhouse. A satisfying crunch emanated from his nose, and green blood gushed out. "Allow me, My Lady." I shot the handsome, incredibly sexy God a cold glare, "I've had worse fighting him, and I've fought creatures far stronger and come out alive! _You just don't understand how powerful I am!_" My ki shot up higher, and I formed two white ki balls in my hands, red lightning warping around the orbs. "_Allow me to demonstrate!_" I fired the blast at the monster point-blank range, barely reminding myself not to kill Bruce in my frustrated rage. He just didn't understand. I _hated _when people doubted my effectiveness in _anything. _I sent the Hulk flying a good distance away, and I could easily see he was reverting back into his human form. I powered down, uncapsulated his extra clothes and started to go after him when a warm hand grasped my upper arm. I looked up at Thunder, a smirk on my lips, "So, Thunder," I teased, "still think I'm a weak and defenseless human woman?" he chuckled deeply, "Oh no, Lady Son, _far _from it, actually." I looked away, trying to hide my blush. _God, he's so damn handsome when he laughs like that._ My averted gaze met the wide eyes of my father, Uncle Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Grandpa Goku, Krillin, Uub, and 18. _And that _is when I realized I'd crashed Bra's baby shower. "Eh he, hi Papa." I waved a little, wincing in pain. It was my crushed hand that I'd stupidly decided to wave. "Lady Pan, you'll shift the bones." I gasped as Thor gently grasped my wrist and held it still so he could examine it. "I'll be fine, Thunder, don't fret." I had a stash of senzu on the ship, courtesy of Dende.

"But, My Lady-"

"Son Pan, bring your butt down here, _now!" _I gasped and pulled away from Thor, landing delicately in front of my Papa, "Yes, Papa?" He glared at me, "What are you doing, fighting the Hulk?" I frowned, "I know you've seen the news and know who they are. I'm an Avenger, too. Thunder," I turned to him and tossed him Bruce's clothing, "Make sure Dr. Banner isn't stumbling around bare-assed." He chuckled at my wording, and I had to sweep my hair over my shoulder to hide my blush. "So," I looked up at Papa's face, "Now you know what my new job is. What do you think?" His eyes were black ice, hard and unrelenting as he glowered into my eyes, "How did they figure out you had powers?" I moaned softly, looking down in embarrassment, "It's a long, embarrassing story that I do not have time to tell. We need to report back to base with Banner." _God, I sounded like Natasha when I said that. So serious, ooh. _"Nah, sweet cheeks, I guess we're reporting to you." I growled quietly, "Dammit, Stark, I hate you." His laughter filtered through my head set, and I wanted nothing more than to reach through and rip that arc reactor out of his chest and beat him with it, "We're almost there, keep your panties on, sweetness. Your love muffin will be there soon to relieve you. In more than one way if you're game." I snarled, "I'm going to tell Pepper on you if you don't stop with the stupid, tasteless, lewd comments, Stark." I pointed at my headset when my Papa looked questionably at me, "We've got a bit of a problem. We, ironically, fell on the baby shower I was supposed to be attending if _you hadn't rigged that invention to explode in Bruce's face! _You immature idiot, what's the point of having all that knowledge if you just use it to create mass chaos?" I heard his repulsors in the distance, and looked expectantly in that direction, "Oh, you wore the suit. Goody, now I can kick your-"

"Lady Son, please reign in your anger." I looked over at Thunder and smiled, "Oh, I'm fine, it's just- _You know how Stark is!_" the red and gold enigma himself was now coming in for a landing on the ruined lawn, a naked Banner under his arm. Thor gave him his clothes, and the poor man went into a bush to put them on. "Honey, I'm home!" I cringed away from Tony as he tried to hug me, and watched as his eyes roved appreciatively over my new uniform. It was tight, like Natasha's, but the top was short sleeved and navy blue, kinda like a polo, and the bottoms were black and flared out like jeans. I had a silver belt around my waist, black fingerless gloves, and black forearm guards. My shoes were navy and black, and looked a little like the shoes Sonic the Hedgehog wore in those video games. Stupid me forwent the bindings I wore under the outfit to hide my 36C breasts, and now Stark; that lecherous bastard could see how big they were and well-built my figure was. I'm not gonna lie, for a girl, I was pretty damn smoking. If I rolled that way, I would date _myself_.

"Wow, look who finally grew into her big girl pants. I like this snug and tight thing you've got going, sweets." I rolled my eyes, "You're really going to say that in front of my father, grandfather, and Uncle, Stark? Where are the others? At least if Cap was here he would've been respectful, unlike you. Now go wait somewhere, I need to clear some things up with my family." I felt Thor's gaze boring into my back as I followed them into the dome.

No POV

Odin, he knew she was a formidable warrior, but that _power _she'd just exuded was amazing. She could easily combat and subdue the Hulk as well. Thor watched the small, deadly Lady Pan's hips swaying hypnotically as she made her way towards the house. He'd been attracted to her since he first met her last year. Her beauty, Odin, he almost thought she was Asgardian when she flung the doors to the meeting room open on his first day back from Asgard with an adorably mischievous smirk on her face as she addressed Fury. His eyes had roved over her, taking in the lean, well-endowed figure she hid under baggy clothing, and the long waves that fell to her hips like a blanket of night. She had a heart shaped face with warm, inviting midnight blue eyes, a small snub of a nose, and soft, full pink lips that women on his home realm would kill to have. She was fair skinned, kissed with the slightest bit of a golden tone that made her creamy skin seem to glimmer under soft lights. On that very day, he knew he'd fallen for Lady Pan Son.

"So, Blondie, when are you going to tell her you like her? Hopefully not in front of her father though, cos if she's strong enough to rip my suit in _half _then imagine how strong her Pops is." Tony asked, his mask lifting off of his face. "The time is fast approaching, Man of Iron. I intend to court her. I'm not afraid to duel her sire for the right to have her hand." A small smile came over his face, "I'd imagine it would be something of a spectacle." Banner came back, dressed in the clothes Pan provided. He and Tony shared a covert glance before turning back to watch the Thunder God as he stoically watched the dome shaped home, watching for any threats that could potentially harm his dangerous Lady.

Pan's POV

"Well, they saw me flying past the Helicarrier one day, shot me with a giant Taser and brought me in questioning," I began, trying to get into my story, "I tried not to tell them anything, but I was hungry and I was irritated and I just wanted to go home, so I may have… shown off my abilities and told them my origins. They asked me to be a part of the Avengers Initiative, and I agreed, thinking it would be pretty lax and I'd be able to stay home. But the smaller missions started pouring in, and I had to go, so that's why I've been missing so much." _A semi lie. I really joined to meet my Thunder God in the flesh…_

I remembered the first day I met him… I'd been late to the meeting that day and decided to go with a dramatic entrance, flinging the doors open wide, much to Fury's irritation. He _hated _when I did that. I snarkily explained my lateness and took a seat… right across from a sexy ass Thunder God. The televised action from the New York battle did him no justice; this man was _gorgeous_. Our eyes met over the table, and I addressed him, "So you're the Asgardian Prince I've been hearing about? It's nice to know someone besides Pepper can put Stark in his place." His deep, rich chuckle in response was music to my ears, "Many thanks, Lady-" I smiled, "Pan Son. I don't have a code name like everyone else yet." He nodded, "Welcome to the Avengers, Lady Pan." I looked away to hide the blush, "Thank you, Thunder." He raised a golden eyebrow, "_Thunder_?" I laughed softly, "A nickname, because you're the God of Thunder." He nodded thoughtfully, "I… I am fond of this nickname. Thunder." I fought back a giggle as he nodded appreciatively, turning my attention back to the meeting…

"PAN!" I jumped out of my daydream, "Huh?" Mama smiled at me, "Your thoughts are getting away from you, Panny." I blushed, "My bad, I was just… _thinking_-"

"About that handsome Thunder God outside? I can see it in your eyes, sweetie. You _like _him." I gasped, outraged. _How the hell does she do that? _I realized we were alone and nodded guiltily, "Yes, I guess I do like him." She nodded, "He's a rather nice young man. I got to speak with him for a bit. He's not from around here, is he? I haven't seen such good manners on anyone except for your father." I nodded, "No, he's an Asgardian Prince." There was a strange light in her eye, "A _prince_?" I grabbed the senzu bean that had been waiting for me on the counter and ate it, sighing when my hand stopped throbbing. I'd forgotten it was broken, "yes, he's a prince. Yet another reason why I can't go for him. He probably has a beautiful Goddess for a wife." Yes, I'm a very practical person. I knew, from the moment I met him, that there was no way someone who looked _that _good was possibly available. Didn't stop me from a little harmless, subtle flirting while on missions. He reciprocated in kind, and laughed when we were done. Didn't mean he was available… _I wish… _Mama watched the dark emotions flit over my face, "You think he has a girlfriend?" I nodded, too bummed out to wonder how she read my mind. "So, outside, that's why you were being so mean, you don't want him to get too close to you because you don't want to get hurt." I nodded again, "Why get close when he most likely has someone waiting for him on his home planet. I'm not going to be a home wrecking whore, Mama. It's not becoming of me. You and Papa raised me much better than that." She smiled, "So you don't know if he's single or not?" I glared at her, "What's the difference? No man who looks like _that _can possibly be _single_."

"I'm not attached, Lady Pan, you could have simply come to me if you wished to know my marital status." I jerked and turned around, "Thunder, what are you-" I whirled back around and pointed at my mother, "_You knew he was there!_" She chuckled and left the room, "Have fun, sweetie." I grumbled angrily to myself, staring down at my lap to hide the mortified blush coating my face. His calloused finger under my chin brought my face up, "Do you harbor feelings for me, Lady Pan?" His deep voice washed over me like a wave, and I nodded, unable to deny him the truth. "Well, those feelings are not unrequited if that's what you have been worrying over." My eyes snapped to his face, "You _like _me?" He nodded, "From the moment I first laid eyes on you, and you gave me my nickname. I could barely control myself around you; that is why I frequented Asgard. I didn't want to force myself upon you, only for you to not feel the same." I cupped his cheek, "You underestimated me again, and you didn't even bother to ask. How would I have known that you liked me if you didn't come to me?" He shrugged, "Well, I suppose your mother has solved that dilemma for us." I giggled, "Remind me to thank her," and pressed my lips to his.

No POV

Outside of the room, Videl did a victory dance and headed outside to tell the other two Avengers that their plan had worked. "Thank god, the sexual tension was getting to be overwhelming." Banner said softly. "You can say that again. Now they can go get laid and we can head back to base. Come on, Dr. Jekyll, time to fly." Tony grabbed the professor around the waist, nodded to Videl, and launched into flight. Videl snickered as she remembered the two calling her on Pan's cell phone to explain the plan. She went along with it so she could get grandchildren. Adorable little demi god grandchildren. Tony was supposed to 'set Banner off', but really, the professor set himself off, and 'knock Tony out', knowing that Pan and Thor were the only ones able to properly subdue the Hulk. Tony changed the Helicarrier's flight pattern so it would be flying over Bra's shower when they fell from the window, and Videl was to handle everything else when Pan had to come inside and explain her 'job'. All in all, it was a flawless plan, and Videl had been knighted as an honorary Avenger by Tony.

The new couple snuggled together on the couch, sharing kisses and whispering words of love to each other. Videl looked up as her husband prepared to head into the room, eyes wide, "Wait, Gohan-" There was one thing the three schemers didn't add into the equation. An angry demi-saiyan father.

"_SON PAN!" _

**So, weird idea, huh? It's been bouncing around in my head for ages and I just had to get it out. I bet it's the first of its kind. Let me know what you think, readers! This is a one shot! Did I do a good Tony and Thor? Those two were hard as hell to write. Just leave me some love!**


End file.
